El hijo del odio
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: UA. OTP. OoC. Hace años la violó y producto de eso ella quedó embarazada. La dejó y siete años después, reaparece para conquistarla y enterarse que existe un hijo producto del delito que inconcientemente cometió años atrás. La pregunta es; ella... ¿Logrará amarlo nuevamente?
1. Violación: Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**El hijo del odio.**

**Violación: Chapter 1**

(Atención; este chapter contiene "_Rapefic_")

Corría incansablemente por las oscuras calles de un barrio bajo de Shibuya Tokio. Era una noche de verano del año 2005 y el cielo estaba claro. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y se las tenía como podía.

Su novio, obviamente drogado la seguía sin cesar. Tenía los ojos rojos y la conciencia turbada. Solo una pequeña parte de él, dentro de su trance sabía que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero la otra se negaba bajo los efectos de las drogas y el alcohol. Era tan hermosa y frágil que lo único que le producía en ese momento era devorarla.

Verla en ese estado en el que se encontraba solo le causaba excitación, una excitación incontrolable que solo sería disipada si la poseía en ese momento.

La joven lloraba de una manera incontrolable al ver esos ojos que la habían cautivado y enamorado. Aquellos hermosos ojos puros que siempre le habían demostrado amor ahora solo reflejaban lujuria y algo de maldad.

Siguió corriendo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba metida en un callejón sin salida. Lloró aún más al sentirse acorralada por el hombre que siempre había amado, al que ciertamente estaba amando.

Pero no, no lo deseaba de esa manera ¡por Dios!, siempre la había poseído de una manera dulce y amorosa con aquellas palabras que toda mujer desea escuchar al estar en brazos del amor de su vida.

Esta vez sería diferente. Lo vió acerarse cual cazador a su presa sonriendo con malicia.

—Por favor mi amor no lo hagas. —Le rogó sin parar de llorar.

—Lo siento pero ya no puedo más. —Le dijo lanzándose a ella mientras la besaba salvajemente y esta lo empujaba.

Estuvo forcejeando con él pero no podía ya que este la tenía aprisionada contra la pared mientras le besaba el cuello y la tocaba de una manera morbosa y asquerosa las piernas y los senos.

Gruñía de placer al frotar su erecta virilidad con la intimidad de su novia la que por inercia estaba mojada. Pero ella lloraba de decepción al ser violada por el hombre que amaba.

No podía aceptarlo. El que estuviera mojada era un acto que su cuerpo creaba por ser sensible a las caricias, como cualquier otro ser humano. Pero su conciencia estaba al tanto de la decepción y la tristeza.

Seguí forcejeando. Sabía que si seguía así este la golpearía pero no le importaba. Volvió a sus labios y entonces lo mordió.

—No sigas por favor. —Volvió a rogarle temerosa.

—Así me gusta que seas cariño —le gruño contra sus labios— salvaje a la hora que te hago mía. —Volvió a frotarse con más fuerza arrancándole a ella un gemido de dolor y placer contendido—, solo mía. —Repitió volviendo a besar su cuello salvajemente.

La chica gritó pero este le tapó la boca con una mano libre. Subió su mano por su muslo debajo de su falda e introdujo los dedos en la caliente zona.

Él, en su sano juicio nunca haría eso. Pero en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Apenas llevaba unas semanas drogándose y ya había sido capaz de eso.

Hizo a la chica volver a gritar de asombro y placer. No podía negarlo. Aunque le pareciera un acto sin pudor, era placentero para su débil carne.

Salió de allí y fue hasta sus senos. A devorarlos. La joven se sentía asquerosa y empezaba a quererlo apartar pero no podía. Él era más fuerte que ella.

Sintió claramente como de un tirón le arrancó las bragas. Lloró más sin poder gritar a causa de la mano que se lo impedía. Lloraba y se movía de un lado a otro tratando escapar pero era inútil.

Cerró las piernas con todas sus fuerzas pero sintió como la mano de su novio se estrellaba contra su mejilla fuertemente. Lloró aún más perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Y por último se sintió salvajemente embestida por él. Una y otra vez mientras golpeaba su cuerpo contra la pared. Ya no aguantaba. Sentía como algo caliente bajaba pos sus piernas.

Y pensó lo más lógico; era sangre.

La embistió unas cuantas veces más golpeándola.

—¿Cómo…pudiste? —Preguntó débil a punto de desmayarse ya en el piso—. Te…odio…—prosiguió—. Inu…Ya…sha. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de recordar todo negro…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Por favor, ¡no me vallan a matar! Per esque *mirando a todos lados*, me salió una loca idea y pues no quería desperdiciarla. Por favor apóyenme.**


	2. Aniversario: Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**Aniversario: Chapter 2**

**Yokohama, Tokio. Sur de la ciudad, 14 de junio del 2012, 7:45 pm. **

Miró una vez a su hijo. Sonrió apagando la luz pidiéndole a Dios que lo siga bendiciendo.

Caminó hasta la sala donde vió a Sango sonreír mientras veía una película de comedia. Ella también sonrió aunque sabía que por dentro estaba llorando tristemente al recordar.

La castaña la miró, se levantó y rápidamente la abrazó. Sabía de sobre manera lo que le ocurría a su amiga. Un catorce de junio del año 2005 había sido violada por el amor de su vida.

Pero ahora lo sabía bien, ya no lo era. Todos los años, siete exactamente, la acompañaba ese día tan triste. La sintió temblar y ese momento fue el detonante para oírla sollozar y sentir mojada su blusa.

Llegaron hasta el mueble en donde siguió consolándola por varios minutos. Sobaba su cabello mientras le daba las palabras de aliento que toda amiga sabía dar.

Únicamente ella solo se limitaba a asentir y seguir desahogándose. Sango no podía seguir viéndola así. Tenía que decirle algo más fuerte para que ella se calmara.

—Ikito te necesita. —Le susurró mientras la obligaba a mirarla—. ¡Entiende Kagome, son ya siete años eso ya pasó! —Le reprendió al borde de las lágrimas, no soportaba ver así de triste a su amiga de la infancia—. Ya…supéralo. —De veras que las contenía muy bien.

—No puedo, Sango, no puedo —se negó volviéndola a abrazar llorando aún más—, me duele —le dijo incrementando el llanto—, me duele el corazón. ¡Entiende! —Gritó un poco apretando los dientes—, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar. —Anunció esta vez mirándola—. Nunca, —repitió—, lo que él me hizo no tiene perdón de Dios ni mío. Es un maldito —dijo con rencor en la mirada— lo odio Sango, lo odio. —Se abrazó a su amiga sin dejar de llorar.

—Pero ya no llores —le agarró el rostro y miró. Ya no podía ocultarlo más. Sango estaba llorando también—. Ya no llores más Kagome, tu hijo te necesita. ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, olvídalo ya! —Ordenó dilatando sus mojados ojos—. Tienes que prometerme que no vas a llorar. —Le pidió y Kagome desvió la mirada—, no Kagome —la volvió a obligar que la mire—, prométemelo. —Su voz esta vez sonó segura y autoritaria. Kagome asintió rápidamente—. Mañana irás a la clínica y todo estará bien, ¿sí? —Kagome volvió a asentir—, te quiero Kagome, quiero a Ikito, los quiero a los dos. —Le confesó abrazándola. Higurashi le devolvió el sentimiento—, cuídate amiga. Hasta mañana.

Sango agarró su bolso y se marchó cuidadosamente del departamento de su amiga, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de cariño, amistad y sinceridad pura.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue. Higurashi suspiró tratando de contener nuevas lágrimas y decidió ir a tomar un baño. Pasó por la habitación de su hijo y se cercioró de que todo estuviera bien y luego salió.

Antes de poder entrar a la ducha recibió una llamada. Sonrió al momento que contestaba.

—Hola Sesshomaru. —Respondió de la manera más feliz y normal que podía imitar.

—¿Estás bien Kagome? —Inquirió de una vez. Sabía de sobre manera lo que aturdía a su hermana todos los años en esa época—. ¿Irás mañana a la clínica?

—Sí Sesshomaru estoy bien —mintió— y sí voy mañana. —Afirmó.

—Bien, —respondió algo des convencido—. Saludas a mi sobrino. —Le dijo al momento que se despedía y cortaba.

Kagome rió para sus adentros. Recordaba que por la época de sus veinte años; era una joven de clase media se podría decir. Su hermano Sesshomaru había fundado esa clínica junto con sus socios y amigos pero aun no tenía popularidad ya que era pequeña. Pero luego de catorce años junto con sus socios y ella pudieron levantarla convirtiéndose en "**_Tokio Medical Center; Higurashi y asociados_**" la clínica más importante de Tokio.

Habían perdido a sus padres desde la edad de diez y doce años respectivamente, Sesshomaru a sus doce años tuvo que administrar la pequeña herencia para poder estudiar y así darle una vida mejor. Pero Higurashi no se había quedado atrás y también trabajó fuertemente para estudiar y sacar a su hermano adelante. Se ayudaron mutuamente, estudiaron mientras trabajaron incansablemente como médicos inexpertos aún en su pequeña clínica. Luego se unieron con sus amigos de la infancia los cuales también habían pasado por situaciones similares. Practicaron por su misma pasión; la medicina. Diez años de práctica les sirvieron para ser los mejores doctores de Japón.

Luego se enamoró de Inuyasha, su amigo y también socio de la clínica. Sango se enamoró de Miroku y Sesshomaru se casó con Kagura una de las ex médicos de allí.

Vendió sus acciones a su hermana y se fue a vivir a Shanghái en donde también consiguió trabajo como doctor cirujano en una reconocida clínica a nivel internacional.

Estaba feliz por su hermano el cual nunca dejaba de preocuparse por ella.

Todo era amor entre los socios, hasta que un día sucedió algo que los desniveló y nada volvió a ser como antes. Los padres de Inuyasha murieron en un accidente de tránsito y el calló en las drogas.

Kagome no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba, pero el caso era que una noche lo encontró fumado en una calle cerca del edificio donde ella vivía fue entonces cuando la persiguió hasta un barrio bajo desconocido y ese mismo instante la violó. Todo había sido tan rápido que ella no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Ahora, luego de siete años ella aún no podía olvidar lo sucedido. Producto de aquella violación ella había quedado embarazada y su hijo Ikito en ese momento era su razón de vivir.

Aunque al principio lo había coronado como **"El hijo del odio" **cuando dio a luz y lo tuvo en sus brazos se dio cuenta de que ese era el vivo retrato de él y producto vago del amor que algún día tuvieron…bueno, le tuvo. Porque dudaba mucho que él la halla amado aluna vez.

A sus treinta y cuatro años se sentía afortunada, trabajaba, tenía un hermoso hijo y todavía se veía joven. Caminó hasta la ducha en donde se dio un relajante baño y se preparó para dormir.

Su hermano Sesshomaru nunca se olvidaba de ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Subió su mano por su muslo debajo de su falda e introdujo los dedos en la caliente zona._

_Él, en su sano juicio nunca haría eso. Pero en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Apenas llevaba unas semanas drogándose y ya había sido capaz de eso._

_Hizo a la chica volver a gritar de asombro y placer. No podía negarlo. Aunque le pareciera un acto sin pudor, era placentero para su débil carne._

_Salió de allí y fue hasta sus senos. A devorarlos. La joven se sentía asquerosa y empezaba a quererlo apartar pero no podía. Él era más fuerte que ella._

_Sintió claramente como de un tirón le arrancó las bragas. Lloró más sin poder gritar a causa de la mano que se lo impedía. Lloraba y se movía de un lado a otro tratando escapar pero era inútil._

_Cerró las piernas con todas sus fuerzas pero sintió como la mano de su novio se estrellaba contra su mejilla fuertemente. Lloró aún más perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban._

_Y por último se sintió salvajemente embestida por él. Una y otra vez mientras golpeaba su cuerpo contra la pared. Ya no aguantaba. Sentía como algo caliente bajaba pos sus piernas._

_Y pensó lo más lógico; era sangre…_

Kagome se despertó sudando mientras jadeaba.

—Maldición —se dijo así misma. Otra vez estaba mojada. Cada vez que soñaba con ese momento se despertaba igual, triste, jadeante, sudada y mojada. Estaba harta de la misma situación y comenzó a llorar—, rayos le prometí a Sango que ya no lloraría. —Admitió con frustración. Bien se secó las lágrimas, ya no lloraría más, mañana sería un nuevo día y todo sería igual que siempre.

Se dio una pequeña ducha y volvió a acostarse.

:::::::::::::::::::

Sus azulados ojos se posaron en los análisis una vez más. Estaba tan concentrado que jamás se dio cuenta en qué momento alguien había entrado, solo lo hizo cuando vió una masculina mano agarrar la silla giratoria de en frente de su escritorio y sentarse.

—Buenos días Miroku. —Le saludó sonriendo.

Miroku abrió la boca por el asombro. Se paró sin dejar de mirarlo y soltó los análisis.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó lentamente.

—Vine a trabajar. —Dijo con simpleza—, sigo siendo socio de ésta clínica. —Le recordó—. Y si vas a reprocharme algo; nuca di mi firma para vender mis acciones y dejar de pertenecer aquí. Solo fueron unos cuantos _días _que estuve de vacaciones.

—Pero ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. —Le reclamó Miroku. El hombre rió.

—Ay Miroku, tan ingenuo como siempre querido amigo. Vine a buscar lo que me pertenece y justamente está aquí fíjate. Y ya dame mi área —le dijo levantándose—, necesito trabajar.

—Debemos hablar con los demás socios. —Volvió a reclamarle ansioso—, no puedes llegar de un día para otro a las siete de la mañana y decir que quieres tu área. La que por cierto dejaste abandonada unos _días_.

—Como sea Miroku, sabes que consigo lo que quiero y lo consigo. —Repitió marchándose con dirección a su oficina.

:::::::::::::

Había dejado ya a su hijo en la escuela y caminaba rápidamente por la sala. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido negro que se apegaba a su cuerpo combinado con unos tacones y su cartera de mano negros.

Miraba fijamente su bolso para cerciorarse de que no hubiera dejado nada. Sus llaves; sí. Su móvil; sí. Sus documentos de identificación; sí. Dinero en efectivo —nunca se sabe—; sí.

Llevaba todo. Perfecto.

—Mikomi. —Le llamó algo ansiosa.

—Buenos días señorita. —Respondió la mujer de 40 años (muy bien conservada) una de las más allegadas con todos los socios y recepcionista.

—¿Alguien para hoy? —Inquirió un poco desesperada. Realmente estaba algo tarde.

—Sí señorita, en treinta minutos la cita mensual del hijo de la señora Kaede Koguashima. —Anunció.

Kagome agradeció y siguió hasta su consultorio. Agarró su batón blanco que tenía un bolsillo con el identificador de la clínica reconociéndola como la pediatra Kagome Higurashi.

Se sentó rápidamente en su sillón blanco y abrió el cajón de su escritorio sacando de allí unos análisis. Su vista se detuvo en la superficie al ver un retrato de ella y su hijo abrazados sonriendo en la playa.

Lo miró con una sonrisa y siguió buscando hasta que su mano se encontró con una foto de él. De su eterno y amado Inuyasha, aquella que conservaba en lo más recóndito de sus cosas para no olvidarse de su rostro. Y aunque lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón no la podía engañar repitiéndole cada día que nunca dejaría de amarlo por mucho mal que este le haya hecho.

Una foto en la que estaban los dos cenando y se miraban chocando sus frentes con una infinita ternura a punto de darse un tierno beso de esos que nunca olvidaría.

Aquellos días que nunca volverían. Decidió secarse las lágrimas y seguir buscando el documento hasta que lo encontró.

Lo abrió y frunció el ceño.

—Maldición este no es. —Se dijo casi en susurro— debo ir a buscar el correcto al laboratorio. —Dicho y hecho se levantó con dirección al laboratorio. Trayecto en el que se encontró con varios doctores y enfermeras a los que saludaba con entusiasmo.

Caminaba sin dejar de mirar el examen cerciorándose de que era el incorrecto. Iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un doctor.

Dedujo que lo era ya que llevaba el batón blanco.

—Ay disculpe doctor —dijo levantándose ayudada por él—, lo que pasa esque yo…—Se quedó muda al reconocer esa mirada ambarina y esa sonrisa arrogante—. Tú…—Susurró atónita.

No podía describir el sentimiento que la inundaba al verlo luego de siete largos años. Mucho más guapo y hasta desarrollado. Todo en él había cambiado, lo único que no había cambiado eran sus hermosos y tiernos ojos ámbares. Y aquellos labios tan apetecibles.

Pero aun así a ella vinieron muchos recuerdos malos y buenos y emociones encontradas. Aun no podía estipular frase alguna.

:::::::

Se sentía como una niña de ocho años cuando comete una travesura. Le había llevado chocolates a su casi sobrino y se lo iba hacer saber a Kagome.

Rió, seguramente la regañaría diciéndole que en su cumpleaños había comido demasiados dulces pero ella no haría caso. Llegó hasta su consultorio y no la encontró.

Caminó con el ceño fruncido hasta preguntarle a una enfermera.

—Yura, ¿sabes dónde está Kagome?

—Sí señorita, está en el laboratorio. —Le dijo.

Sango agradeció y siguió caminando doblando en una esquina. Sabía en donde quedaba así que lo adivinó.

Sin dejar de caminar y con los ojos cerrados por la emoción fue diciendo:

—Kagome le llevé chocolates a tu hermoso hijo y…—Nuevamente ella también se quedó estática al verlo—. Tú…—Susurró con coraje.

—¿De qué habla Sango, Kagome? —Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño—, ¿qué hijo?...

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno antes de que me maten agradezco a mis amadas lectoras;**

**CIELO PAZ****: Nena, gracias por tu review que como siempre lo adoré espero haya llenado tus expectativas.**

**Dixy Taisho****: Pues preciosa, sí creo que es bien diferente jeje, espero te haya gustado este cap.**

**Angely****: Gracias nena, aquí te complazco.**

**Samaka****: Sí es verdad xD, tendrás que leer más, pero aquí la conti nena.**

**Serena tsukino chiba****: Sí nena, es como algo irónico que se llame "El hijo del odio", espero entiendas en este cap.**

**Lirilara****: Gracias nena, aquí te la sigo.**

**Liian-chan****: Gracias, me encantó tu review nena. Pues aquí la sigo espero te haya gustado.**

**XiO****: Agradezco tu review no sé si eres hombre o mujer lo lamento. Pero gracias, y ¿sabes?, ma he costado mucho llegar a escribir como escribo, espero te guste esta y gracias por la paciencia y por darte cuenta de aquellos detalles.**

**Nina Dulciel****: Gracias una vez más nena. Aquí la tan ansiada conti xD.**

**Debo decir que estoy muy ansiosa y nerviosa, no sé si les haya gustado. S les digo lo que tengo pensado para este fic seguro me matarían, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.**

**¿Saben que alguien me dijo "****_Horrible! Como se te ocurre poner algo tan desagradable?_****"? Pues sí, a esa persona le digo que no por su ignorancia voy a dejar mi historia.**

**Pues nada más, las amo. Nos leemos :D**


	3. Te odio: Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**Te odio: Chapter 3**

Estaba perpleja, siete años. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?, siete malditos años ¿y él le hacía preguntas?**, **no definitivamente estaba loco.

Frunció el ceño totalmente enojada y dolida.

—Maldito imbécil. —Le dijo con rencor al tiempo que lo abofeteaba. Inuyasha se quedó asombrado y Sango los miró con la boca abierta. Nunca había visto a su amiga así—, ¿cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo? —Le preguntó mientras respiraba dificultosamente por la rabia—. ¡Te largaste siete malditos años —le gritó al borde de las lágrimas— ¿y te atreves si quiera a mirarme?!, ¡estás loco!

Inuyasha iba a decir algo pero Sango lo calló.

—Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra. —Le amenazó con la mano estirada cerca de su cara.

—Sango por favor déjanos solos. —Le pidió Kagome algo más _calmada._ Sango iba a protestar pero ella le interrumpió—. Por favor Sango. —La muchacha castaña asintió desganada y caminó a lado de Inuyasha no sin antes maldecirlo hasta el día de su muerte. Kagome volvió a encarar a su ex esta vez un poco más serena— ¿qué rayos quieres Inuyasha? —Inquirió con una mirada dura y fría. Tanta que a Inuyasha mismo le dolió, pero en el fondo este estaba consciente de que se lo merecía.

—Estás muy hermosa. —Le dijo descaradamente mirando su rostro y cuerpo embobado. Su hermosa niña no había cambiado en nada.

Kagome rodó los ojos fastidiada, odiaba cuando alguien le andaba con rodeos y menos con los de ese tipo.

—Habla de una maldita vez o lárgate. —Le advirtió enojada sin dejar de mirarlo. Ya no era lo mismo. Su achocolatada mirada ya no podía perderse en su ambarina, el odio la había cegado y eso era una ventaja. Sus ojos, Inuyasha siempre utilizaba sus ojos para seducirla, pero esta vez ya no sería así. Ella había cambiado, él la había cambiado.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Si Kagome no le iba a escuchar elogios, él iría al grano.

—Vine a reconquistarte y para eso necesito trabajar aquí. —Le dijo con simpleza sonriendo arrogante. Kagome se sorprendió de sobre manera frunciendo el ceño—, cariño —le apodó a lo que Kagome quiso golpearlo nuevamente— nunca dejé de ser uno de los socios así que ni tú ni nadie me puede impedir nada.

—Sesshomaru sabrá esto y…

—Sesshomaru no tiene porqué saber esto —le interrumpió— además él ya ni siquiera vive aquí.

—¿Cuánto 'jalaste'? —Le atacó recordando aquel tiempo.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, pero le dolió. Sabía bien a qué se refería.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué cuanto 'jalaste' ¡maldición!? —Gritó ofuscada y al borde de las lágrimas—, porque tienes que estar drogado —bajó la voz— para decir tantas estupideces.

—Kagome hace más de tres años que estoy totalmente sano. —Le dijo enojado y dolido dejándola callada—, y todo lo hice por ti, porque cuando me di cuenta de que tuve '_eso_' en frente y me importó un carajo, supe que estaba realmente preparado para ti, pero ya me doy cuenta que no lo valoras.

—A y tú hablas de valorar ¿y yo qué?, ¿eh? —preguntó con los ojos empapados. Inuyasha aún estaba algo confundido, odiaba verla llorar y peor, no sabía por qué lo hacía— ¿y yo qué?, ¡maldición! —Esta vez las lágrimas si rodaron—, me violaste, me usaste, te aprovechaste de mí en todo los sentidos, te burlaste viéndome la cara de idiota, te largaste siete años ¿y yo qué? —Volvió a preguntar—, respóndeme —le exigió, él solo la miraba perplejo y con culpa. Nunca había visto tanta rabia en sus ojos—. Estuve luchando yo sola —se tocó el pecho—, sin tener un apoyo, —alzó el dedo índice— del hombre que amaba. Sola en un embarazo no deseado sin nadie a quién…

Entonces se dio cuenta. ¡Maldición! Era una idiota. ¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido abrir su gran bocota?, no tuvo que haberle dicho lo de su hijo ¡por Dios!, era una tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta. "_Tonta, Kagome, tonta_". Todo era la culpa de él. Maldito desgraciado, le soltó todo al oír la gran injusticia que decía, "Ella no lo valoraba", sí como no.

Fue entonces cuando se sintió más dolida y juzgada. No lo soportó y le dijo todo lo que había tenido atorado durante tantos años y ya no había marcha atrás, todo estaba dicho. Mil veces imbéciles los dos. Él por decir estupideces y ella por hablar demasiado ante sus provocaciones verbales e injustas.

—¿Hijo? —Inquirió atando cabos sueltos— entonces ¿era verdad lo que dijo Sango?

Kagome rodó los ojos sintiéndose descubierta.

—Tú no eres el único hombre con el que he estado. —Mintió— ese hijo es de otro hombre que me abandonó luego de haberme enamorado y se burló de mí. —Le dijo tratando de mandarle una indirecta y a la vez reprochando sus sospechas, sus ciertas sospechas.

A Inuyasha le hirvió la sangre. No soportaba que Kagome, su mujer haya sido de otro. Que otro mal nacido la haya hecho suspirar y decir su nombre tan enloquecedoramente como solo ella lo sabía hacer, que otro la haya hecho llegar al clímax suplicándole que la besara, que la amara toda la noche, que le diera más.

Que otro mal nacido haya probado su cremosa piel, la haya besado y explorado toda su dulce boca, que haya irrumpido en su cuerpo, que la haya hecho suspirar luego de tantas cosas bonitas que le decía al oído. Que la provocara como él lo hacía.

Que otro mal nacido, haya gruñido de placer al sentir sus suaves manos por su espalda mientras la penetraba suavemente como si fuera su primera vez, que le haya arrancado aquellos placenteros gruñidos que le arrancaba a él cuando lo besaba y lo llevaba hasta la cama en donde caía rendido a sus inigualables encantos de mujer.

No, no soportaba que otro se haya quedado horas, quizá días prendido en su mirada, que se haya llevado esas sonrisas enloquecedoras que le calmaban cualquier dolor solo de verla, que se haya llevado aquellos besos en la comisura de sus labios mientras susurraba con su suave aliento que todo siempre estaría bien, que ella estaba allí para él.

Que otro le haya hecho el amor de la forma tan inexplicable como se lo hacía él, que lo haya hecho sentir en la gloria cuando pronunciaba su nombre a la hora en que la hacía suya. Esque aún podía escuchar su voz en suspiro y hasta en gritos cuando lo reclamaba.

Simplemente no podía imaginar que otro se haya llevado todos sus gemidos, sus besos, sus jadeos. No podía aceptar que otro se haya llevado de sus finos labios un "te amo" que siempre le perteneció a él y eso era lo que más le ardía. Esos te amos tan inexplicablemente enloquecedores, ardientes, satisfactores, relajantes, impulsadores, llenos de cariño, de paz que lo hacían sentir en la gloria en cualquier momento de su vida.

Y mucho menos podía soportar que otro, se hubiera llevado cada una de sus caricias, risas, juegos y emociones, que se haya llevado su cuerpo. La miel de sus besos, no, no podía soportar si quiera saber que otro la haya hecho suya, porque ella era de él, solo de él.

Entonces se dio cuenta en su mirada, ella estaba mintiendo. Aun podía ver el camino de besos que tenía marcado en su piel la última vez que le había hecho el amor. Eso era algo indescriptible, estaba allí su marca, nunca podría ser borrada.

Sonrió victorioso al saber que ella seguía siendo suya y él seguía siendo su único y primer hombre siempre.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Le preguntó exasperada sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—Nada solo que me doy cuenta de que estás mintiendo. —Sonrió nuevamente mirándola a los ojos sintiendo como ese odio había disminuido un diez por cierto aclarando más sus achocolatados ojos. Aquel odio que lo hería y sabía que la hería a ella también, todavía podía recuperar esa mirada de niña tan hermosa que tenía antes de que absolutamente toda sus vidas se dañaran por su estupidez—. Y sé que ese hijo es mío.

Kagome respiró pesadamente al sentirse descubierta una vez más. Cerró los ojos mirando hacia otro lado.

—Piensa lo que se te dé la gana. —Le dijo algo avergonzada— y si vas a trabajar aquí que así sea —accedió contra su voluntad— pero recuerda que esta clínica es bastante grande así que cada uno por su lado ¿entendiste?, no quiero que me llames, ni que me busques, ni que me mires, y mucho menos que te acerques a mi hijo, nosotros estamos muertos ¿okey?, así que no hay nada más de qué hablar. Ahora largo —le dijo extendiéndole la mano para que se marchara.

El joven frunció el ceño. Que ni se le ocurriera a su niña pensar que él iba a desistir, por ella, bueno ahora que lo sabía, por ellos había venido y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Kagome terminaría siendo su esposa como fuera, como siempre debió ser. Sabía bien que ella no había dejado de amarlo y el a ella tampoco, la amaba más que nunca y necesitaba tenerla para siempre, como antes, cerca de él cada noche haciéndole pensar que la vida es más bonita cuando amas.

Ella sería de él nuevamente como que se llamaba **Inuyasha Taisho. **

Hizo caso y se fue.

Kagome lo vio hasta que se marchó. Volvió a llorar amargamente.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntaba una y mil veces— ¿por qué apareciste ahora que me sentía capaz de olvidarte para siempre?, ¿por qué diablos no te puedo arrancar de mi corazón?, ¿por qué? —Se seguía atormentando— te odio. —Fue lo último que dijo cortantemente al momento que se secaba las lágrimas y entraba a cambiar el examen para poder tratar de seguir con su día de trabajo.

La nana de su hijo lo cuidaría hasta en la noche que ella llegaba. Tendría que estar '_normal_' para su amado hijo. Lo único que la mantenía viva.

:::::::::::::

—¡Entonces tú lo sabías Miroku! —Le gritó a punto de asesinarlo.

—No te ofusques Sango. —Le dijo algo enojado a verla caminar de un lado a otro, tan nerviosa.

La castaña lo miró enojada. No podía creerlo, eso era una tragedia ¿y él solo le decía que se calmara? Maldito loco.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme si esto es una tragedia? —Comenzó a decir al borde de las lágrimas, ya no quería ver sufrir a su amiga, ya no más— Inuyasha va a destruir su vida nuevamente, va a…

Su novio la abrazó posesivamente y con amor. Sabía bien que aquellos abrazos la tranquilizaban y hacían sentir bien. Su hermosa princesa. Así era como él la había llamado desde que la conoció. La amaba, la amaba más que a su vida y nunca podría vivir sin ella. Si Sango le faltara algún día el simplemente acabaría con su vida. La amaba tanto que no soportaba verla así de nerviosa.

No podía verla así. Inuyasha había sido amigo de los dos, casi como su hermano y cuando calló en las drogas todo se les vino al piso. Miroku apreciaba a Kagome y al igual que Sango la veía como a una hermana menor y tampoco podía verla sufrir así, aun quería a Inuyasha su amigo del alma, pero no podía escoger entre Kagome y él.

Ese realmente era asunto de ellos y no tenían por qué meterse.

—Ahora Sango —le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla— mi amor, ese es asunto de ellos, los dos son adultos y lo suficientemente sufridos en la vida como para arreglar su problema ¿comprendes?

—Pero es que…

—Pero es que nada princesa —le interrumpió dulcemente y con su típica apacible voz— prométeme que no harás nada en contra o a favor de ninguno de ellos ¿sí? —Sango se dejó llevar por las palabras de su amado y asintió rápidamente dándose cuenta de que era lógico ya que nunca había podido dejar de querer a su querido amigo Inuyasha, aunque este la tuviera con coraje, la amistad de ellos había sido tan fuerte que le era difícil odiarlo a muerte—. Ahora vamos a trabajar con el nuevo socio. —Le dijo tomando tiernamente su rostro— ¿sí?

Sango volvió a asentir al momento que Miroku le daba un tierno beso que carecía de pasión, lujuria y morbo. Un beso lleno de amor al que ella correspondió demostrándole lo mucho que se amaban.

La joven sonrió y lo abrazó nuevamente saliendo en silencio del consultorio de su novio un poco más tranquila. Miroku la siguió mirando mientras sonreía complacido.

"Ay mi pequeño tormento" pensó antes de seguir con los preparativos para el área de su amigo.

::::::::::::

—Bienvenido entonces señor Taisho. —Le dijo amablemente la enfermera al momento que se quedaba embobada mirándolo de arriba abajo. Le había gustado. Inuyasha agradeció gustoso al momento que observaba su antiguo escritorio que ahora estaba mucho más remodelado y su consultorio espacioso. Todo estaba limpio ya que Miroku era quien lo utilizaba. Pero solo hasta ese día.

La joven lo miró llena de ternura, la parecía tan bonita. "Es tan guapo" pensó sonriendo bobamente. Ella se convertiría en su enfermera perfecta así sea que solo consiguiera una de sus sonrisas.

Quería una cita con él, oh, realmente la quería. Solo deseaba conocerlo más, sentía el corazón desenfrenado solo de verlo.

Inuyasha ajeno a todo. Él solo pensaba en Kagome, en su pequeña niña.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Awww, *w* queridas Liliana1118, serena Tsukino Chiba, Liian-chan y Nina Dulciel, mis amores hermosos una vez más les agradezco los reviews. Espero en este capi les haya quedado claro que estoy trabajando en el odio, (aunque realmente no quiero que se odien pero bueno qué más da u.u) y la verdad es que este odio se irá desarrollando raramente ._. ya que, ya saben los regalitos, Kagome los bota, una que otra cachetada, un intento de beso fallido, una que otra palabra que le oprima el corazón a nuestro doctor —en este caso— preferido y ya saben bueno, la verdad es que no es eso a lo que me iba .-. **

**¿Quién quiere ser la enfermera y pasar una cita con Inuyasha? **

**(O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/**

**¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Todas gritan eufóricas* ¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Pregunto una vez más, ¿Quién quiere ser la enfermera y pasar una cita con Inuyasha? **

**¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MALDICION MIRAME A MIIII! ¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Siguen gritando como locas* **

**No escucho ¿Quién quiere ser la enfermera y pasar una cita con Inuyasha? **

**¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR DIOS YOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**¡ENTONCES DEJENME UN REVIEW PARA LA INSCRIPCIÓN Y LUEGO UN MENSAJE PRIVADO SUS DATOS, DE DONDE SON, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODA SU DESCRIPCION PERSONAL NO IMPORTA CUAL SEA! **

***saben que en el mundo del anime se hacen maravillas y todas quedan preciosas -_- Ok no._.***

** ¡ENTONCES YA LO SABEN, DEJEN TODOS SUS REQUISITOS Y QUÉ EDAD DESEAN TENER EN EL CAPI!, ¡DIGANLO YA ANTES DE QUE SE ACABEN LOS CUPOS! ¡UNA CITA CON INUYASHA, aplican uno que otro halago, NO DEJES PASAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD!**

***siguen gritando eufóricas***

**¡YA SABEN NO LO OLVIDEN, PARTICIPEN EN ESTE GRAN SORTEO!, ¡SOIS MUY LINDOS FANFICTION!**

**…Promoción válida hasta agotar stock…**


	4. Preparativos: Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**¡Hola de nuevo!, esperando sepan leer estas notas las escribo. Primero agradezco de sobre manera a mis fieles lectoras. Cielito Paz, querida nena en serio no te preocupes a mí me ha pasado jeje, por cierto ¿Cuándo actualizas mi amada cuidadora?, a mis demás lectoras fieles en este fic un beso del tamaño de sus corazones. Siempre con aquellos reviews tan hermosos. XiO; querida nena ¿eres maestra?, un honor que leas mi fic muchas gracias de nuevo.  
Oh, y no podían faltar mis nuevas lectoras "andreismtz98", "katherine" y "anikar"; nenas en serio les agradezco y "katherine". ¿Es verdad que atrapo al lector?, gracias les juro que no las decepcionaré.**

**Bien; 21 reviews en tres capítulos, debo decir que me siento afortunada.**

**Sobre el concurso…**

**Hice tres veces el sorteo de dos participantes "****_la tercera es la vencida_****" eso quiere decir que el sorteo está oficialmente cerrado. Y la ganadora una vez; la última fue:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡LA GANADORA DEL SORTEO ES! *Todas gritan como locas***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.ok no me paso xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡CIELO PAZ ROMERO!, *Todas me fulminan con la mirada xD* ¡Felicidades, haya dicho lo que haya dicho quiero que quede bien claro que nunca hice trampa! ¡Fui justa! ¡CIELO PAZ EMPIEZA A INTERACTUAR DESDE EL CAPÍTULO CUATRO!**

**Antes, quisiera decir unas palabras. A Andrea Caballero Martínez, querida nena, no ganaste pero he decidido hacer algo, espero lo aceptes. He decidido colocarte como una media hermana, la única familia de Inuyasha, qué dices ¿aceptas? La chica aceptó así que no se quedará sin actuar las quiero.**

**Ahora sí, que empiece el chapter señores.**

* * *

**Preparativos: Chapter 4**

Una muchacha de veinte años, con largo cabello negro agarrado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta los glúteos y uniforme azul de enfermera caminaba por los pasillos de una gran clínica.

Entró sonriendo ampliamente y sin poder evitar sonrojarse, caminó hasta el escritorio de uno de sus jefes. La joven de oscuros ojos marrones saludó entregándole unos documentos que eran enviados por su también jefe; Miroku Kayama.

Su pálida piel ahora tenía color en sus mejillas debido al sonrojo que le causaba su nuevo jefe. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras el hombre en su frente le agradecía por el favor y no la miraba, él estaba pensando seriamente en la fiesta que se realizaría en una semana para su regreso a la clínica.

—…y entonces necesito que… —se detuvo mirándola fijamente— ¿Cielo, me estás escuchando? —Inquirió alzando una ceja. La joven sacudió levemente la cabeza saliendo de su trance mientras le respondía con un monosílabo— pues no parece —agregó con un tono poco burlón recargándose en su sillón mientras se cruzaba de brazos— estás en otro mundo nena. —Sonrió sincero al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas; ese sonrojo le hizo recordar a los que experimentaba Kagome cuando la estaba cortejando para hacerla su novia, el único detalle era que esos colores carmesíes que había visto lo hacían sentir diferente. El de Kagome; simplemente lo volvía loco y hacía que la amara más y el de Cielo en cambio; le causaba ternura y regocijo, como el de una hermana, hermana que estaba muy lejos de él.

—Lo lamento mucho Taisho-sama. —Se disculpó la joven algo apenada bajando la mirada—, es un gusto ayudarle, me retiro. —Anunció al momento que caminaba hasta la puerta pero la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo.

—Espera Cielo —la joven lo miró sorprendida— ¿quieres ser mi secretaria y asistente de enfermería personal? —Ofreció arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía. La chica abrió los ojos sonriendo ampliamente—; si quieres yo te pagaré un…

—Nada de eso —negó sonriendo— seré su secretaria con todo el gusto del mundo señor, permiso. —Cielo salió casi saltando de la alegría directo a la recepción.

Inuyasha sonreía negando con la cabeza divertido al momento que se acomodaba para seguir con los demás papeles.

::::::::::::::::::::::

—No _manches_*. —Dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mientras sonreía— ¿_a poco y te lo pidió en serio?_*

—Sí —chilló feliz— no sabes lo feliz que me siento —suspiró— es tan guapo, si lo vieras —miró embobada hacia arriba poniendo una mano hecha puño en su mejilla— es el sueño de toda mujer, ese cabello plateado que hipnotiza y crea ilusiones ópticas, y aquellos ojos dorados que hacen que me derrita —suspiró nuevamente— ay, Mikomi, si supieras como lo admiro.

La joven de rojos cabellos y mirada azulada se echó a reír, "¿lo admiraba?", sí claro y ella era virgen. Cielo frunció el entrecejo enojada por la actitud de su amiga.

—¿De qué rayos te ríes? —Inquirió totalmente exasperada y arisca.

—¿Tú, admirar al jefe? —Le preguntó sin dejar de reír— sí claro y yo soy virgen. —Volvió a reír diciendo aquello sarcásticamente. Cielo se sonrojó furiosamente al entender a su amiga, la cual trataba de decirle quizás que ella estaba enamorada del jefe o algo por estilo—. Acéptalo, te gusta el jefe.

—Deja de decir estupideces. —Negó roja mirando a su vaso con jugo que de repente se había tornado bastante interesante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡¿Qué dicen?! —Gritó a punto de asesinarlos.

La pareja se miró preocupada como si con ello consiguieran calmar a su amiga, pero esta no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Varias veces le pidieron que se calmara pero la joven pediatra no hizo caso, estaba empecinada con querer volver a verlo pero para matarlo y más cuando sus amigos lo apoyaban.

Bueno…por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

—Cálmate Kagome. —Le pidió Kayama con su típica voz apacible.

—¡¿Qué me calme?! —Gritó— ¡¿Qué me calme?! —Repitió—. ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme?! —Inquirió de la misma manera—, esto es una tragedia ¿y quieres que me calme?, ¡maldito loco! —Le insultó notoriamente ofuscada.

—Kagome no sé por qué te enojas tanto si solo es un coctel. —Trató inútilmente Ishikawa de calmarle pero fue inútil.

Higurashi no podía creerlo; se suponía que deberían de estarla apoyando y por el contrario le pedían que se calmara como si eso le iba a sacar todo el coraje que tenía encima.

Un coctel de bienvenida, ¡un maldito coctel de bienvenida!, era lo que la tenía así. Un coctel significaba; cámaras, las cámaras significaban; periodistas, los periodistas significaban; polémica y chismes, la polémica y chismes significaban; una estrechada de manos con su ex novio y ¡unas malditas estrechadas de manos con su ex novio significa que él la iba a tocar y lo que menos quería era eso!

No, esque ya podía imaginar a los periodistas fulminándola a preguntas sobre su vida sentimental con el médico obstetra Inuyasha Taisho.

¡Maldita la hora en que se convirtió en una médico reconocida y tuvo que hacerse novia de ese troglodita!, si ella no hubiese sido una figura pública; a ningún demente periodista le hubiera importado de quién rayos era novia.

Pero eso al parecer a nadie le importaba, los reporteros de farándula japonesa solo eran unos monstruos con ganas de arruinarle la vida a la primera figura pública que le sucedía algo.

Repugnante, eso le parecía repugnante. Pero ya no podía hacer nada; de ley tendría que aguantar las preguntas insolentes que le iban a formular.

¡Ah maldición lo había olvidado!, su hijo…¡¿Qué iba a pensar su hijo?!, ¡¿Qué le iría a preguntar después?!, no más bien…¡¿Qué rayos iba a inventar la prensa y difundirlo hasta en los colegios de ella y su ex?!

No, simple y llanamente no podía contestar lo que se le diera la gana, de ella dependía la imagen que su hijo iba a tener de ella.

—Maldición… —masculló—, Sango no quiero cámaras. —Pidió sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—Eso es imposible Kagome. —Intervino Kayama— sabes que esta es una reconocida clínica y el coctel es con fin de darle a conocer a la sociedad japonesa que uno de los socios vuelve a trabajar aquí, ¿en qué estás pensando? —Inquirió confundido— además solo será una bienvenida con pocos invitados, no te ofusques.

Esque no quería, la sola idea de compartir el mismo sitio de él la aterraba, no sabía por qué pero desde que lo volvió a ver una gran loma de sentimientos encontrados la tenía aturdida y entre ellos estaba el odio, el miedo de estar cerca de su prescencia.

Aun no se sentía preparada para volver a interactuar con él, vamos… ¡la había violado!, no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera simplemente la violó, eso quedó en el pasado y ya.

¡No!, eso era algo que la había marcado, que la hería, había sido ultrajada y usada, sí, usada, usada como un vaso que solo deseas cuanto tienes sed, usada como un objeto sexual solo para satisfacer lo vanos y asquerosos gustos y deseos de un drogado.

Y sí, lo amaba en ese instante pero ella no quería que la poseyera así, era algo que no soportaba; tenía miedo al verlo en ese estado, ¡maldición ¿es que nadie la entendía?!, al parecer así era, nadie la entendía.

Y era por eso que no podía de un día para otro volver a trabajar en la misma clínica con él, así como si nada, con una sonrisa diaria así como cuando estaba solo con sus amigos Miroku y Sango.

No, ella no era de piedra, tenía sentimientos, ¡era humana!, un poquito de consideración, eso era lo que pedía; un poquito de consideración con ella por favor.

—De acuerdo que se haga el maldito coctel —accedió desganada, contra su voluntad y retorciéndose por dentro.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Inquirió Ishikawa con ojos soñadores.

—Sí —afirmó con los ojos entrecerrados por el coraje y la anteposición sobre el asunto— pero tú te encargas del discurso y los agradecimientos de todos los socios. —Propuso, no, más bien ordenó.

—¿Ya pensaron en qué dirá Sesshomaru cuando se entere? —Preguntó Miroku alzando una ceja inquisitivo.

Sango y Kagome se quedaron estáticas, ¡rayos era verdad!, no habían pensado en Sesshomaru. Ese hombre probablemente hiciera un escándalo si se enterara.

Ishikawa y Higurashi se miraron llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor era no avisarle nada. Kagome estaba consciente de que su hermano podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Ella no quería que su amado hijo se enterara de que su padre estaba allí o que sospechara cualquier cosa, antes discreparía con su hermano; su hijo importaba más.

Lo único que las calmaba era que sabían que Sesshomaru era un médico cirujano muy ocupado y no tenía tiempo de ver noticias y menos de farándula, eso le quedaba a las mujeres.

—No sabrá nada. —Dijo finalmente Sango tratando de dejar en claro que el tema acababa allí y todo estaba resuelto, pero no contaba con que su novio siempre veía los tres ángulos de los problemas.

—Pero de cualquier manera se enterará Sango, las noticias vuelan, Sesshomaru no va a estar aislado del mundo ¿o sí?

—No importa. —Intervino Kagome rápidamente— hasta eso el coctel ya ha pasado hace muchos días y para querer desprestigiar a Inuyasha —pronunció su nombre con algo de recelo— tendrá que hacerlo con cámaras presentes o que por lo menos aun estén frescos con la noticia, y él no será capaz de ir a la televisora para difundir rumores de algo que ya pasó hace tiempo y hacer el ridículo, él no es de esos. —Finalizó algo más calmada hallándole lógica a su teoría.

Miroku se encogió de hombros dándole la razón con desconfianza, no estaba seguro, conocía a su amigo muy bien y no sería fácil que no hiciera un escándalo con la llegada de Inuyasha.

Y pensar que su amigo solo tenía un día de su llegada y ya estaba causando problemas. _Literalmente hablando_.

El día anterior había aparecido como aparato en su oficina pidiendo su área con su típico tono de arrogancia, ni Sango, ni Kagome, ni él lo habían visto el resto del día luego de los encontronazos que tuvieron en la mañana.

Y al otro día, llegó temprano a atender a sus nuevos pacientes como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre. Un día se había tomado para arreglar los papeles y cambiar los sellos de su consultorio.

"**_Inuyasha Taisho, médico obstetra. Tokio Medical Center; Higurashi y asociados_**" eso era lo que tenían que decir los sellos en las recetas de los pacientes de Inuyasha.

Luego tuvo que mandar a colocar un nuevo sello en otro batón blanco para el doctor que lo identificara con su área y que era un socio también.

Seguidamente, asignarle una especie de secretaria, que realmente una de las mejores enfermeras de la clínica; Cielo Paz Romero. Una argentina muy bonita que se ofreció a trabajar personalmente con Inuyasha.

Ah, era cierto…Kagome no sabía eso. Miroku no tenía las más mínimas intenciones de decirle, no tenía idea de cuál sería la reacción de su amiga.

Ahora estaba pensando en volver a confiar en su amigo, la verdad es que no había podido evitar perderle parte de la confianza que alguna vez le tuvo, Sango; ella sería la más difícil, estaba con Kagome y veía muy lejano el futuro de que volviera a confiar en Inuyasha.

Pero el tiempo lo decidiría todo; tal vez el tuviera una gran explicación que por lo menos él entendiera para seguir su amistad, aunque lo sabía muy bien; nada sería como antes.

**_…O cambiaba para mejor bien, o cambiaba para más mal…_**

Ese era el futuro de la amistad entre ellos.

—Estamos jueves ¿no? —Preguntó Sango sentándose para mirar algo en su computador. Kagome afirmó—, entonces todo tiene que estar listo para el lunes en la noche.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Tan rápido? —Masculló. Miroku asintió igual que Sango—, hagan lo que quieran —dijo ofuscada preparándose para marcharse y atender a sus pacientes—, trataré de aguantármelo lo que resta de la semana. —Anunció sabiendo que lo evitaría a toda costa, le costaba mucho pronunciar su nombre, imagínense como le costaría su prescencia.

Se marchó rápidamente sin decir más.

:::::::::::::::

Había llegado la noche y estaba cansada; no lo había visto en todo lo que le había restado al día y realmente se sentía con menos peso encima.

La verdad es que todos los socios, doctores, enfermeras y demás que conformaban la clínica habían estado muy ocupados con pacientes a full y los encargados organizando todo para el estúpido coctel de bienvenida.

Arrancó su auto con dirección a su departamento. Mientras conducía recibió un mensaje de su hijo que decía que no se demorara tanto.

Sonrió. Su hijo era lo más grande que ella tenía, pero desde el día anterior no se sentía confiada como siempre, tenía miedo, miedo de que Inuyasha descubriera que él era su hijo, miedo de que tal vez aún se drogara de vez en cuando y pueda volver a hacerle daño.

Solo de pensar en esas posibilidades las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes, parecía una estúpida niña de quince años llorando por todo. ¡Maldición ella ya era una mujer!

Una mujer solitaria de treinta y cuatro años que no tenía marido. Le apenaba decirlo pero luego de eso no podía soportar que ningún hombre la volviera a tocar, simplemente no estaba preparada para una nueva relación.

"Y creo que nunca lo estaré" pensó en voz alta sin dejar de conducir hasta el garaje privado de su departamento. Pero lo que le alegraba la vida era que su hijo estaba allí dándole una sonrisa en el mismo instante en el que ella abría la puerta y lo abrazaba.

—¡Príncipe! —Exclamó agarrándolo en brazos. Miró sus hermosos ojos color ámbar y su largo cabello plateado, ¡era idéntico a su padre!, no podía dejar de mirarlo y decirle que lo quería, solo en la mirada de su hijo podía encontrar aquella paz y regocijo que deseaba en esos momentos tan turbulentos de su vida—. ¿Has comido ya hijo? —Inquirió cerrando la puerta mientras caminaba hasta la amplia sala en donde se acomodó en los muebles.

—Sí mami —afirmó sonriente. La voz del niño, era increíble, la voz de Ikito era muy parecida a la de su padre, ese mismo tono pero más aniñado. La voz de Inuyasha ya sonaba obviamente como la de un hombre—, nana Yuka ya me ha dado de cenar y me ha hecho hacer mis tareas. —Esto último lo dijo haciendo un adorable puchero causando una risa tierna en Kagome.

—¿Te has bañado? —Volvió a preguntar acariciándole el cabello, el niño asintió—, ve a la cama corazón —le dijo bajándolo de sus piernas— despídete de nana Yuka y ve a tu habitación, mañana tienes clases temprano, —le recordó—, yo voy en un momento bebe.

—No soy bebe mamá ya soy un niño grande. —Le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Kagome rio nuevamente mientras se levantaba—, adiós nana Yuka —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras salía a su cuarto.

Yuka se despidió dulcemente como cada noche y caminó hasta su jefa saludándola.

—Buenas noches Yuka —devolvió el saludo— ¿se ha portado bien? —Inquirió divertida refiriéndose a su pequeño diablillo. Yuka afirmó riendo— muchas gracias Yuka, has sido un gran apoyo para mí y sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti. —Le confesó agradecida agarrándole las manos—, por eso toma, es un regalo —le puso 200 dólares en la mano.

—Yo no puedo aceptar esto señorita —le dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

—Nada de eso —negó Kagome sonriendo— siento que jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí. —Le abrazó a lo que Yuka correspondió llorando, quería mucho a su jefa—. Ahora ve, mañana debes de cuidar al niño loco. —Dijo sonriendo.

La joven se separó de Kagome agarrando su bolso disponiendo a salir.

—Muchas gracias señorita.

—No tienes de que agradecer, yo te agradezco Yuka muchas gracias. —Le dijo al momento que le sonreía y la joven se marchaba como todas las noches.

Suspiró feliz mientras caminaba al cuarto de su hijo.

—Mami, ¿y mi papi? —Inquirió el niño dejando estática a Kagome.

No sabía que responderle, no podía simplemente decirle; "_Hijo, tu padre es un maldito que me violó estando drogado y de esa violación naciste tú, ahora está como cínico en la clínica tratando de recuperarnos luego de tanto daño y años de abandono no justificado_"

Lejos de decirle tantas estupideces a su hijo, traumarlo y probablemente romperle el corazón; dulcemente le dijo:

—Mi amor, tu papi está en un viaje, verás que después va a volver no te preocupes.

—Siempre me dices eso mamá —le reclamó ofuscado al recibir siempre la misma respuesta—, ¿cuántos años más va a viajar mi papá? —Inquirió mirándola fijamente.

La mirada ambarina de su hijo, la penetró al punto del dolor. ¡Su hijo necesitaba respuestas!, lamentablemente ella no se las podía dar.

—Ikito va a dormir ya mañana tienes clases. —Evadió estratégicamente el tema tratando de no herirse más y seguirle mintiendo a su hijo.

—Me evadiste otra vez —cayó en cuenta. Para ser un niño de seis años era muy astuto—, siempre haces lo mismo. —Alzó un poco el tono de voz.

Kagome frunció el ceño, su hijo se estaba portando irracional y grosero.

—Ikito ve a dormir ¡ahora! —Le ordenó— y es mi última palabra.

—Lo siento mamá —se disculpó dándose cuenta de que le estaba faltando el respeto a su mamá. Kagome enterneció la mirada y le dio un beso en la frente mientras lo arropaba.

—Cuando seas grande entenderás —le susurró dulce— adiós mi amor. —El niño le correspondió un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

Kagome apagó la luz del cuarto de su hijo y se dispuso a salir pero antes de que lo hiciera, la voz de su hijo la detuvo.

—Te quiero mamá. —Le dijo nostálgico sabiendo que el amor de padre tendría que ser depositado en su madre y que era ella quien lo cuidaba y estaba a su tanto siempre, su padre, su madre y su amiga en una sola mujer a la que admiraba y amaba como a nadie.

—Yo también te amo hijo. —Le dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla—, yo también. —Repitió mientras salía…


End file.
